Everything Cody Does
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cody is sick of all the jokes Chris makes about him so he finally stands up for himself. Then Chris gets an idea....


**A/N- Bored. We all know Jericho loves singing, so......**

**The song you'll recognize to be as "Amazed" by...uhh...Lonestar?, I think, but the song goes to the tune of that in this. **

* * *

Cody watched as his co-workers laughed at the joke Chris just made. Of course it was a gay joke towards him, something he should be used to. He may be brushed them off and ignored them for the first....three years, but now he was done. Not only did Chris always make gay jokes, but he never took Cody serious. It was always Cody who had to go get lunch, go find Chris flavored water, drive Chris around, make sure Chris made his appointments. He wasn't a wrestler; he was a damn personal assistant.

But not anymore. He was done.

"Just stop! I am not a child, I am a man. I am not going to sit around and listen to you belittle me anymore. Grow up." Cody fumed, grabbing his bag and storming out.

"What a Diva." Chris said, rounding up another set of laughs.

Once everything settled down, and everyone gathered their belongings and left, Chris looked around.

"Theodore! Where the hell is Cody to carry my bags?" Chris questioned.

"Uh...he said he was done. You don't treat him right so he left you." Ted explained. Had Chris not listened to a thing Cody said earlier?

"Was he serious about that? I thought he was practicing for a play for school."

"Chris, he's twenty five."

"Oh come on, he looks fifteen!"

"Regardless, you pissed him off."

"Who knew the little fella was so sensitive?" Chris delicately picked up his bag, for the first time in over a year.

"Just go apologize." Ted couldn't handle Cody's drama and Chris's yelling that would result in them not talking to each other.

"No, Theodore. I have a much better idea!"

Ted silently groaned.

* * *

There was nothing like drowning out the week when you knew you had the next three days off. In fact, the Raw boys made a habit of doing that every Wednesday. Most of them had late afternoon flights out, so they didn't have to worry about getting smashed. _Ralphies_ seemed like the perfect place to do this. Besides, they had open mic!

"Cena! Get your assclown self off the stage. It's my turn." Chris barged onto the stage and made a very drunk John get off. As soon as John was done staggering, Chris sat down on the small stool in front of the microphone.

"Cody Rhodes! If you could get your head out of Randy's ass for a moment, I wrote you song to apologize and show you that I do, in fact, see you as a man." Cody silently begged for Jesus to strike him down dead right at that moment. The rest of the bar clapped and encouraged Chris to continue. Which he gladly did, after cuing the music.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Cody when you touch Ted  
I can see how you want him in bed  
And it just scares me away  
I've never laughed this much at anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I love laughing at you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
Laughing at you  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Cody you amuse me_

_The disgrace of your wrestling skills  
The shape of your woman hips  
The way you whisper to Randy in the dark  
Yeah you're always around me  
Cody you unfortunately surround me  
You touch every place on Cena's body  
Oh, I laugh every time, every time  
I never want to spend the whole night, in your eyes_

_Every guy that you do  
I'm so disgusted with you  
It's never going to get better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
Never looking at you  
Please and thank you  
Every little thing that you do  
Cody we're disgraced by yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu_

Chris finished up the song to a deafening applause. He knew this would win Cody over so he'd start carrying his bags again. Chris walked off the stage, refusing to sign ANY autographs. He promptly made his way over to Cody, who looked mortified.

"I hate you. So much." Chris's smile left his face.

"You ungrateful bastard. Do I have to sing you another song?" Chris figured maybe Cody wanted to hear more.

"NO!"

"So you'll be there at seven thirty tomorrow morning with my coffee, to pack my luggage, carry it to the car, get me breakfast, and take me to the airport?"

"Sure, whatever. Just never, ever, sing me another song again, especially if you are going to change all the lyrics."

"But I was working on "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", so far I've got...." Cody shut him out after the "Cody, just wants to have fun" part.

Another beer was definitely needed.


End file.
